


i hope you think of me

by bulletprooflesbian



Series: i hope you remember [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletprooflesbian/pseuds/bulletprooflesbian
Summary: Based on Maggie Rogers' Version of Tim McGrawLena & Kara spend a beautiful summer together, but all good things come to an end & Lena has to return home to National City to her company.orI cried about this song version and I had to write supercorp about it
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: i hope you remember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800520
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	i hope you think of me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this together with my beautiful best friend, we literally finished each other sentences on here. This is as much her work as it is mine! A big thank you to her!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9IzIyawXnE listen to this while reading to get the full feeling

**I hope you think of me  
I hope you think of me  
I hope you think of me  
I hope you think of me**

Lena was standing on her balcony, closely observing the night sky hoping to hear that familiar sound of Kara flying by.

She waited for a while but nothing happened.

Even though they broke up a little while ago, the words “We shouldn’t be together” echoed through her mind over and over again.  
And yet she still longed for Kara to come over to hold her, to comfort her and tell her everything’s gonna be okay.  
She simply just craved to have her as a shoulder to cry on again.

**He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said, "That's a lie"**

“You are supposed to look at the shootings stars, Lena!“ Jokingly shoving her shoulder Kara turned her head back up to the sky.  
Lena kept her eyes on the other girl.  
“They're not nearly as beautiful as you are.“  
Kara slightly shook her head but kept her eyes up in the sky.

The two were laying in the back of Karas Truck it wasn’t exactly comfortable, however with all the blankets and pillows it wasn’t that bad. Being all cuddled up didn’t hurt either. 

“When I told you I was gonna show you shooting stars, I expected you to actually look at them.“  
The Kryptonian turned to her girlfriend. Lenas hand traced the womans arms and traveled up to her cheeks. “Midvales nightsky doesn't come close to the beauty right here.“  
She leaned in to place a soft kiss on Karas shy smile, whose head turned, “Liar.“ she said chuckling to herself and looked back up.

**Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night**

- _Can you come pick me up? Cars down again._

- _You got to get yourself a new car, Kara._

- _I know, I will. Eventually. I am not giving up on him yet!_

Lena smiled at the text while grabbing her car keys.

- _I am on my way, hang tight. I'll be there soon._

- _My hero <3_

**And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer had gone**

The summer was without a doubt the best she ever had.  
Being all alone with Lena in Midvale, spending time with her and blankly ignoring all responsibilities sure had something to do with it. 

The bond they shared over that time being made it so much harder for them to say goodbye.

Kara was never good at goodbyes but getting that sweet taste of being so close together the whole summer made it harder. If that was even possible.  
But pretending the end of their summer wouldn’t happen, didn’t stop it from happening.  
Afterall Lena did have a job to attend to. Sure she was the CEO, but she didn’t trust anyone to work on her current project.  
“I don't want this to be over.“ She caressed her girlfriends cheek whose lips trembled while the words got stuck in the back of her throat.

“I know, love. Neither do I but duty calls.“  
“Just hang up when duty calls, its that easy.“ Lena smiled at that comment.  
Even though she wished she could just stay forever, having the perfect life and being so careless, she couldn't not imagine all the innocent people having to live with all the consequences just because she was being selfish.  
With every second passing, the lump in her throat got bigger and bigger and her eyes filled with tears.  
Her watch vibrated and with that she knew “Its time, Kara.”

Lena could taste the salty tears as they kissed, it was bittersweet.  
Neither of them knew that it would be the last.

**But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake**

They were standing on a field next to a small lake, surrounded by trees.  
“It's beautiful, my love.” The black haired women looked around.  
Something about sharing this place with Lena had Kara looking at her feet shyly.  
“I just- I didn’t know- I wanted to show you. Its my favourite place in the world.” The intimacy of sharing her favorite place with her favorite person just did things to her.

Something about this place was magical. Maybe it was the fact that she always had this place to run to, maybe it was the way the trees talked when the wind howled or maybe it was the reflection and shimmer of the moon on the water.  
But this place was magical. Just like the person she shared this moment with.  
Quickly, the blue-eyed girl took her phone and pressed play. Before Lena could say something the taller girl beat her to it.  
“You know whenever I listen to this song, I think of you.” Lena couldn’t hide the surprised look on her face as the song started.  
She couldn't help the even more surprised expression as she felt Kara’s hands on her waist.  
“Dance with me.” Something about the way Kara said that had Lena dancing immediately.  
The close proximity made it easy for them to lean on each other. It was so easy to get lost in the dance.

Earlier she was aware of her surroundings, but now she blacked everything out. Everything except feeling of the women in her arms and how she felt like home.

**When you think happiness  
I hope you think my little black dress**

“Honestly Kara I’ve seen you in baggy sweatpants and with a runny nose and may I remind you that even seeing all of that I still think you’re the mos-,” you could hear the amusement in her voice, but she trailed off as soon as she saw Kara stepping out of the bathroom.  
The black dress fit her in all the right places.  
Lena swallowed, visibly mesmerized by the women. Blinking several times and her eyes wandering up and down Karas body she continued, “the most beautiful women there is.”  
Lena was still fixated on the way her girlfriend shined in the dress when Kara bit her lip, blushing. “Are you sure? It's not that beau-.” 

Lena raised her hand and interrupted her, got of the couch and walked towards her.

She brushed a strand of the kryptonians golden blonde hair back behind her ear and advanced to put her hand on the red cheek.  
She looked up at the slightly taller women and smiled. “No. You are extraordinary, Kara Danvers, you are perfect.”

**Think of my head on your chest  
And my old blue jeans**

Kara knew that after an exhausting day at her parents house, there would be nothing better than coming home to her girlfriend.  
She quickly changed into some sweatpants before joining her on the couch. She seemed to relax immediately.  
Her partner just had that impact on her.  
Lena was watching a science documentary again, she never quite understood them, however her girlfriend desperately trying to explain them to her always made her smile.  
Because let’s be real? Kara and quantum entanglement was not a good match.

On days like this she loved to just put her head on Lenas chest, listen to her heartbeat and just exist in the moment. This is what she wanted, right there. Coming home to Lena after a long exhausting day and be happy.

**September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that**

The month following the break up was the most challenging thing she had yet to face, and that says a lot about a woman who constantly has to prove herself to the world.  
All she saw when closing her eyes, was Kara, tears streaming down her face, standing in the driveway of her house back in Midvale.

In a hopeless attempt to forget her feelings, Lena buried herself in work and projects at L-Corp. 

Forgetting to take care of herself and only falling asleep when she was too exhausted to stay awake. She was a mess, practically living at the Office. 

Kara always brought a sense of calm into her life and without her, Lena was all over the place. 

Despite all the work she took on herself and despite ignoring all of the warnings from her best friend Sam, that if she didn’t _start taking care of herself then she would, Lena didn’t take time for herself._

One night in late September, Lena finally broke. That night she cried for hours, she cried so much that she couldn’t talk the next day because her throat was dry and her eyes swollen. 

**But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back**

Lena wanted to explain her reasons to Kara, all the reasons why. Why she chose to leave and why they’d be better off without each other.  
So she wrote her a letter, ink written on beautiful red paper.  
She ended up never sending it, and instead put it in a small wooden box stored it away under her bed.  
Sometimes she felt selfish for not sending it, because thinking about it, she never gave Kara the chance to understand her choices. 

**And it's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, oh it's nice to believe  
I hope you think of me  
Won't you think of me?  
I hope you think of me**

Sometimes she had good days, everything at work was going really good and she felt okay. For the first time in a long time, she felt at ease and okay.  
On nights like this she liked to remember her good days with Kara. Still there so bright and colourful in her memory, like it had been yesterday.  
She cried about that most days, but today she smiled instead.

**And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
There's a letter on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:  
"When you think Tim McGraw  
Hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place"**

The cold breeze formed a shiver running down Lena’s back.  
She hadn’t been here in years, but it all still felt so familiar. It still felt like home. 

A flood of memories came flashing through her.  
She saw herself on that very same porch she was standing in front of now. She saw herself cuddled up in Kara’s arms sitting on the swing. She saw herself being happy, genuinely happy.  
Only after a few moments getting lost in the memories, she noticed the porch was swept and the swing ridden of the snow. The light was on. Her vision became slightly blurry after realizing she’s home. Kara is home.  
She wondered if it was a smart idea to come here, to stand here right in front of the doorstep. She couldn’t help to ask herself if Kara even wanted to see her after all this time. Seconds away from driving away again, her best friends voice emerged in her head.

 _You won’t know if she wants to see you until you try._  
Sometimes she was thankful for Sam to be so persistent, only sometimes.  
Before she could overthink once again she made her way up the driveway, her hands holding on to the letter. 

Her legs were trembling on the icy pavement and she had to focus on every step, making sure not to slip.  
Lena was determined to get the letter to Kara, this time for real. She was not gonna back down this time. 

Carefully putting the Letter on the old swing on the front porch, she let out a sigh. Relieved to finally get everything off her chest with the words written inside, but also scared.

The envelope had _Kara_ written on it, in beautiful cursive letters and Lena was wondering if Kara would even read it, would she understand why Lena made those choices?  
She shook her head to stop her train of thoughts because she knew very well if she kept worrying, she would take that letter, tear it up and leave.  
Taking a deep breath she once more turned around, leaving  
the house behind her, like she did all those years ago. 

Before getting into the car she moved her head around once again, wanting to take it all in one last time. 

And there she was, Kara, the women she helplessly fell in love with all those years ago, looking right back at her.


End file.
